Tale of Flower and Thorn
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Beautiful flower has thorns, just like the certain blond he knew. WolframXYuuri. XD R&R please?


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM! Definitely! If I am, I would pair Wolf and Yuuri already…T.T

A/N: This is my first fic on KKM! Wew…after a long pause not to write…Idea based on Cheri's talk and took place after chapter 40. I haven't watched the next chapter though. :P This is shounen-ai. If you hate that, don't read further. If you are willingly to read more, I really appreciate that. YuuriXWolfram. I've warned, okay? Comment needed! Sorry for bad grammar and mistakes. :D Here we go!

Etto…finally I decide to edit this chapter. Great thanks for Xunxin Kohaku for your comment. Sorry for my lack of writing skill. >. I shall see more about it and try to improve further. :D Don't know if the edited one is better or worse. :P Thanks everybody for your review! Talk more on the next fic I guess. XD

_**Tale of Flower and Thorn**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

* * *

"_Beautiful flower has thorns."_

* * *

"YUURI! You _cheater_!"

"Wolf…" He winced as he could notice rampant footsteps toward him on his heels without turning his head to recognize his going-to-be companion.

_Now what…_

He rambled mentally as he could feel slight tiredness deluging him rapidly. Cheater, liar, wimp…those words had been very common to him after more than two years from engagement accident that he was curious that recently he got used to those offending words as if they were his daily feast. He didn't despise them as much as he used to be around the first year, to his mind note, but he still preferred for breathing and passed another day without those words!

He only questioned what sort of another tea time rumor had strayed among of the maids and, for the worst, villagers, which reached the blonde's jealousy ear that he would blame on him afterward. Most of them were not much than gibberish afternoon chit-chat between maids to bright another dreary busy daytime (or twist it with little more this and that if it was needed to be more spectacular), to his belief, but he was aware perfectly of how protective his fiancé could be, even with small gesture or kindness Yuuri had shown on others.

"You gave a flower to a girl yesterday, didn't you?"

_Like that one..._

The blond prince pinpointed his slender finger on the raven locks boy, wavering in fury, eyes flared like flickering flames in the depth of green forest. A sweat dripped from his golden locks with ragged pant.

_It seemed he has run long enough…_

Yuuri slapped his temple with his chilly palm, clamped his lids together and released a deep groan grimly.

"Wolfram…I gave to a little girl to thank her. Her parents and her let us to stay for a while after a long trip from village Esta." He stole a glance up to peek on through his hand, fearing for the Mazoku to strangle him to death, or maybe for the worst for ShinMakoku; to hold a sappy funeral instead of a wedding...

Yuuri stayed silent, waiting for another heartless accusation to be condemned on him. He knew, in this kind of situation, he wouldn't be able to slip this rumor as well without putting an intense word-battle, defending himself from any insults by giving reasons he could think of. Wolfram wasn't someone who would devotedly concede in any rivalry, even to his King, who he had duty to put some respect.

"Liar! You always attempt to charm every girl you meet when I don't look at you for a moment! I know that I can't believe in you!"

_See? I know it._

"It's only a little girl!"

Maybe he should bring those giggling maids to an end from gossiping because they used to embellish stuff, a bit far from its simple fact. Wolfram never accepted it nicely. To maid's entertainment, the next day they would have another topic to bring up, about a King and fiancé fought in the middle of icy winter midday…

"Oh! So now you even try to deceive a little girl? Yuuri, I swear you're really…" Wolfram snarled threateningly.

"No, I don't! It's because of you that we have to take a break a little bit! You threw up **all over again** just as soon as you got off from ship!"

"You can perhaps find an inn instead of using the villager's residence!"

"Their house was very close by and they offer generously! I can't decline it as it is!"

"You're just making excuse!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not and stop it already!" He stretched his arms above his head as he cried in protest. "I'm drained enough having Gunter's class to memorize a whole life history of 26 previous Maous, now you…"

"It's because you're wimp."

"…Whatever."

Yuuri swallowed his entire wrath and urge to snap back, turned his back on the adolescent prince before he strode down the bright passage, took pleasure in the warm affectionate sun light through the mist of ice season to his content. Yep…it was really not like him to overlook such rudeness, but he was weary arguing with his fiancé at every chance.

"You're really a…Huh? Yu..Yuuri!" Wolfram stumbled in the middle of his words, didn't anticipate such respond and stalked from behind hastily.

_I know that we are getting nowhere when we start to quarrel because he won't give up. What I don't know is why he always burns up another fight everyday…_

He stole a glance on his straggling fiancé who demanded for answer for his abnormal response just now. He was indeed the most beauty he noted himself, not forget to mention his loyalty and his will to tag along his king. (Well, he did follow his King everywhere, even to his bedroom…) Wolfram was bliss for an eye scarcely missed such a sight, not only for him, but also the other who witnessed the soldier's beauty. He was, indeed, a sight that had made countless girls and boys to swoon over him with content sighs for a small gesture. Though he looked as fragile as everyone would like to treat him like a precious porcelain doll, he was indeed a warrior inside who wielded his sword for pride and obligation.

Now, if only he didn't have such a sharp tongue…

Yuuri happened to saunter again, utterly ignoring the long line of insults, on his back before those words drowned in a shrill squeal. Wolfram managed only to seize a glimpse of glistening golden locks passing him as he curtly jerked his figure to his behind.

"…Mother?"

"Heikaaaaa!" A pair of soft ivory arms leapt and flung around his collar.

"Che…Lady Cheri!" Yuuri fell along with extra impulsive weight on his feet and the surprise that he didn't have chance to advance his balance. Cheri didn't wait for another second to she thrust her beloved King to her breasts into a tight embrace.

"Heika! I've wanted to meet you!"

"Lady Cheri…can't…breathe…" He managed to gasp, seek desperately for air.

"Mother! He's my fiancé!"

Wolfram leaned forward, scolded with his hands on his hips. She pouted cutely before she released the poor King and pulled her son's hand in hers forward with teasing grin, allowed him to bump on her as he joined her on the floor. Yuuri was rather amused as Cheri found another subject to cuddle on like a child with her teddy bear, not even felt shy showering her motherly love obviously in public.

"Wolf! How are you, dear?"

"Mother!" The Mazoku prince cried in protest, his cheeks were bloody red. "Let me go!"

Whether Wolfram did on purpose to save his fiancé or not, Yuuri smiled at him appreciatively, wondering if the blonde had opportunity to see it. He swayed a little in his effort to stand, brushed some dust off from his material with his hand and swiftly altered into his best apologetic smile as his fiancé dreadfully attempted to push his mother away for at least for arm-length range.

Against Cheri, not much person dared to play as knight in shining armor role, not even him.

"Ah…Heika! I wonder if I can ask for your time for a while." She gazed up through a pair of black orbs without liberating her frantic screaming son from her possession.

Yuuri was preoccupied for a moment. Hereafter, he had to meet a tall like border wall Mazoku, one of the princes to his fear, Gwendal, the one who was in charge as guidance for Maou position. He was actually not as dreadful as he seemed, but he was…well…unfriendly that he preferred to cross Wolfram's outrageous eyes to find Gwendal's glare downright on him.

"Sure! Why not." He beamed cheerfully before gulped heavily as he caught a fierce death glare from the depth of green leaves orbs. _Cheater…_

"Wolf, leave us for moment, 'kay dear?" Cheri gave her best beam, gazed down on her look-most-like-your-sibling son.

"As long as you don't flirt my fiancé, mother…" He sighed as he straightened himself, patting his cobalt uniform clad in a royal manner and making his short leave without sharing another glance, neither to his mother nor his accidental fiancé.

'Wow…a persistent soldier seemed never objected his mother.' Yuuri thought, watching from distance on the back that soon vanished from sight.

"It's miracle I still can make it in one piece after two years." He chuckled to himself that was audible to Cheri, who grinned at his statement.

"He's quite an angel when he is little though." She had her wistful gaze drifted in a faraway place through the window. "What do you think about him, Heika?"

"Him? Who?" Yuuri started to feel uneasiness piled up in his stomach.

"Of course it's about your fiancé!" Her motherly expression promptly wore off to a teasing mask. "I couldn't wait for wedding ceremony!"

Yuuri tumbled backwards with furious crimson cheeks.

"We…Wedding? You can't be serious!"

"Oh…? Not yet?" She lowered her eyes with disappointed sigh as she rested her hand on her cheek.

"There is no way boy married to another boy!" He protested with all his might. He felt as if that reason could save him, as if he was trying to convince himself with it, though lately he started to argue with his inner self about the growing interest on certain blond. He quickly dismissed his image on the golden haired prince as he shook his head.

"Is my son not appealing enough for your taste, heika?" She snaked her arms around his neck with deceiving smile. Yuuri could feel his cheeks heated even amidst of wintry breeze.

"It doesn't mean that I hate him. I don't think he likes me either. He always throws his tantrum on me being cheater or anything." He pouted.

"It's how to defend himself." She smiled understandingly on the other questioning stare and closed her long lashes together before settled to break the long silence between them as Yuuri didn't seem at least trying to speak.

"Every beautiful flower has thorns."

"Huh?"

She gazed out through the window, leaned on the silver frame as her skin glowed under the sun light.

"Those thorns are supposed to protect the flower from harm. The appealing beauty of flower easily enchants people for possessing and tearing it. The only end left is death or being thrown away when it loses its beauty."

Her wistful lips curved up into a glee smile and chuckled with teasing poke on his cheek. "Heika should be careful too because Heika is very cute too!"

"Tha…Thank you?" He grinned uncertainly, scratching back of his head.

"His way to act is one of his thorns."

Yuuri couldn't help but to reply with resembling gentle smile to her. He knew that the young selfish prince wasn't that bad, that Wolfram used to conceal all his emotion behind his uncontrollable rage, anger and chain of insults. The blonde Mazoku never let anyone to see through his true feeling. The way when the young prince carried on the topic in front of him about his half human brother, who he had despised in front of everyone, Yuuri even doubted if the young Mazoku really hated his brother from the bottom of his heart.

It was probably the same thing that went to him.

He was told by Gisela how his fiancé had spent all his effort and time to find him on this vast world. The blonde didn't whine like spoiled brat he used to be, much to Gisela's relief and sailed to many lands by ship that his fiancé used to loathe because of his seasickness. Yuuri never brought the topic up, knowing that he would only get a blush and an offending word of how much he couldn't take care of himself that Wolfram had to look after him most of time. But secretly he actually touched by brothers' loyalty (that he found each of them showed their loyalty on their own ways which were too different to each other) to throw their own lives for their King, to his worry.

His grin grew wider as he tilted his head to his side with a soft laugh that Cheri joined soon.

"I know."

* * *

Yuuri raised an eyebrow on a note, which was lied forgotten on the vacant desk before it rustled between his fingers. The note was quite amusing at how in rush this note had been written. Spilled black dots from feathery quill spattered on the paper and crumpled not in neat manner to Gwendal's writing.

_Busy. Sign the papers by yourself._

_Gwendal_

He frowned deeper, was today his blessed day or what? He hummed blissfully as he escaped out of the meeting room, neglecting the piles of papers behind that were urgent to be signed. No Gwendal, no papers, and not even politic! Just as he stepped one step forward out from the office, he saw a panting certain auburn hair lady to storm around the palace.

"GWENDAL!"

_Oh…no wonder… _

As she noticed the black haired King, she beamed happily and advanced toward him. "Long time no see, Heika."

Yuuri waved a little, thanking mentally to his savior. He could picture himself already waving joyfully 'bye bye to politic discussion, signing papers, quill and stamps' in the air.

"What are you doing, Anisinna?"

Pair of cerulean eyes twinkled in excitement, "Heika! Did you see Gwendal?"

"Euh…no…" He slapped himself mentally afterward, regretting his words that he prayed in several religions way on Earth mutely.

_Please don't let her find me as her new experimental rabbit…_

"Yuuri? What are you doing in front of the door?"

_Wolfram!_

He was never being this happy this second when he found his forthcoming fiancé… well…maybe not only this once.

"Your Excellency! Did you see Gwendal on your way?" The blond fringed and shunned his gaze away with false smile from the scientist.

She took fistful hands of blue uniform on his shoulders and got her face close to Wolfram that their nose almost bumped to each other as if they were going to kiss or something. To his surprise, Yuuri objected such sight in front of his eyes.

Wolfram sweated. Hard. He knew that his life depended on his answer or he might not be able to meet another day. Yuuri found hilarity on his fiancé's distressed expression, which such sight came out as hidden chuckle in response.

Wolfram shut his lids together before letting a deep sigh and gulped nervously. Ah…Betrayal was such a cruel thing.

"That way." He pointed to the path where he came from. The enthusiastic lady didn't waste another second to dash, screaming a certain name in demand.

"Sorry, brother. May you find peace." He gazed apologetically through his whisper on the empty hallway, which was in crimson silhouette when the setting sun light transcended through the castle among the pillars. Wolfram grimaced as he was welcomed with Yuuri's laughter that the young king abruptly strained himself from laughing furiously as he felt a death glare on him.

"Sorry."

"Hmph!"

_There he goes again. He is not cute at all…_

Yuuri muttered to himself, knowing that if he valued his life, he better not said anything.

A chance of Wolfram being sweet and loving was as slim as you could convince Gwendal that he knitted a teddy bear, not panda or pig…

He came into his own sense as he caught such fragrance lingered on the air around his fiancé and advanced to close the proximity between them to get a better scent. The odor was sharp yet sweet.

"Yu…Yuuri?" Wolfram blushed furiously on the proximity between them.

"Are you wearing a perfume or what?" Yuuri threw him a dirty look on the pissed prince. _The scent is good to admit actually. _

THUD!

Yuuri rubbed his hurt head with a wince. "Mother gave me a wreath of rose today. Oh…right. I was going to ask you what both of you had talked about that all of sudden she gave those to me."

He was distracted for moment, before suppressed a chuckle.

"Nothing particular."

"Liar."

Yuuri turned his back and leapt to his room as he hummed a song that he even had no title for it.

"Yuuri! Answer me, you wimp!"

Out of Wolfram's sight, Yuuri grinned…evilly. It was piece of cake to get his fiancé in heated mode. Due to Wolfram's sharp words and insults, it could be also pleasure on making his fiancé fuming and throwing nasty words on him.

_Yeah…it's much pleasure. _

_Maybe his thorns weren't that bad if you were used to them. _

He brought himself to a halt abruptly in front of their bedroom's door that the trailing blonde prince scowled darkly as he bumped on Yuuri's back. Rubbing his nose, he cursed silently under his breath.

Yuuri's figure stilled in front of the door, his hands were on the handles. "I might not mind to get pricked by thorns." He smiled sincerely, facing the quizzical look from certain blonde. "Maybe I want to be the thorn as well that protects the flower."

"Pardon?"

The young King beamed, pleased at his confession and concern look from his fiancé. Maybe it was for the best that Wolfram didn't understand at all.

"Yuuri, did you bump your head or something?"

He closed the door in front of Wolfram's face that he shouted a protest on Yuuri's action. As he gazed up, he could catch a glimpse of glimmering vase, full of bloody color rose under the moon light poorly bestowed through the window.

"_Heika?"_

"_Yes?" He turned back to see a warm smile on Cheri's lips._

"_Sometimes I think that if I was a rose, I would not appreciate those thorns."_

"_Other people won't either as well…" He was hesitant. Who wanted to get hurt after all, even if it meant to get something precious?_

"_Because I will be alone. But I believe that you can handle that."_

_Yuuri was stunned for a moment before nodded with a creeping smile on his face._

It didn't take long before his fiancé stormed to his room after he slammed the door in front of Wolfram. The blonde didn't take it nicely that he scowled at Yuuri who was opening the drawer for his pajamas.

"You wimp! How dare you…!"

"What pretty flowers you have."

"Mother gave them before she left for her love trip voyage again. Did you ever listen to people's talking?" He snorted. Shivering at the night cold breeze, he closed the door behind and advanced toward the inviting bed. His training today had torn him more than he expected. A good night sleep sounded great to him that he decided not to pick up another fight.

"Oh…is it only me or you sound as if you miss your mother already?"

"Don't compare me with you."

_Oh well…maybe a little fight wouldn't hurt._ He wouldn't let his pride to be teased by his dark hair fiancé after all.

"Oh, you're not going to deny it?" Yuuri teased him with a mocking grin as he buttoned his navy cotton pajamas. Wolfram curtly lifted his face with an irritated growl; his hand was on his sword, ready to unsheathe it anytime to kill his King.

"Yuuri…!"

Yuuri took a stem of rose carefully from the marble vase with a wince with damning thorns on his skin and waited for his fiancé who stomped angrily to take a fistful of Yuuri's collar.

"Let's aid that already." He beamed to Wolfram's surprise and crossed the crimson petals flower to the soldier's face. The blonde didn't look forward to the young king smiling at him instead of wincing and pushing him away. He took several steps backward, taking a good look of evil smile on Yuuri's lips.

_Uh-oh…_

Wolfram cautiously scanned the room, preparing himself to make a swift escape if anything was about to happen. That day he noticed that Yuuri had acted strange enough that he started to worry about it.

Yuuri advanced steadily though he could feel his cheeks reddened without seeing himself. _This is really a hard work…I guess politic debate is much better._

"If she heard wedding news, she would come home right away, don't you think?" He managed before two precious seconds flitted and surrendered his lips being captured.

_If it is you, maybe I don't mind several pricks. _

_No, **definitely.**_

Owari!

* * *

YATTA! Finally I finish my first fic on KKM! Yay! (Celebrating herself). And yeah…the characters are too OOC I guess, especially Yuuri. Eheheh…sorry guys. I don't know well how to describe his personality after all. This story at first made based on Wolfram POV, I wonder how it can turn to be like this. Hmm…Review if you find this story to your like and flame if you don't. Both accepted well.:D Thank you for reading! Ciao! 


End file.
